Elbow protection devices for bed patients to prevent ulcers of the elbow are known. Persons who are confined to a bed for an extended period of time may develop ulcers, specifically decubitus ulcers, of the elbow. The primary causes of elbow ulcers are pressure exerted on the elbow of the bed patient from the weight of the patient's arm when the arm is resting in an extended or semi-extended position, and friction and shear resulting from the sliding movement of the patient's elbow across a bed surface. Elbow protection devices typically include an elbow support pad having inwardly extending full convolutions and peaks. The elbow protection devices typically a fixed amount of base support padding under the patient's elbow. Elbow protection devices also typically include tubular sleeves upon which the support pad is attached. The sleeves are typically supplied in more than one size to accommodate the varying sizes of bed patient's arms.
Existing elbow protection devices, however, have a number of drawbacks. The padding with inwardly extending full convolution include a plurality of complete amplitude peaks and valleys. The padding with inwardly extending convolutions and peaks can not be used on all patients. In particular, edematous patient's may be unable to comfortably use the devices without negatively affecting the patient's circulation or irritating the patient's swollen tissue. Also, a fixed amount of base support padding, often either a fixed single layer or a fixed double layer, does not provide sufficient flexibility for supporting the elbow of all patients. A larger patient with a larger or heavier elbow may require additional base padding support than a smaller sized patient with a smaller, lighter elbow. Also, the tubular sleeve must be pulled over the patient's arm to correctly position the device. The installation of the tubular sleeve can interfere with other medical devices such as dressings and intravenous (IV) lines attached to a patient arm at or below the elbow. The installation of the tubular sleeve may require IV lines to be removed and reattached to the patient. Also, the tubular sleeve often covers the entire elbow and a portion of the patient's forearm and upper arm limiting the accessibility of the patient's arm for IV lines, drug injections, and other medical procedures. Moreover, the pulling of the tubular sleeve may cause pain and discomfort to some patients. Once applied, the patient may find the tubular sleeve to be restricting and uncomfortable. The tubular sleeves can be difficult to align and have a tendency to move out of position, particularly following movement of the patient's elbow, thereby not providing proper support to the patient's elbow. The tubular sleeves must be designed and stocked in multiple sizes in order to accommodate the different sized arms of the patients in a hospital, nursing home, or care center.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an elbow protection device that overcomes these and other disadvantages of existing elbow protection devices. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide an elbow protection device having at least one support pad without full convolutions and inwardly extending peaks that can be worn by all patients including edematous patients. What is needed is an elbow protection device having an additional support pad for supporting patient's with larger or heavier elbows. What is also needed is an elbow protection device for bed patients that can be applied without having to be pulled up a patient's arm. It would also be advantageous to provide an elbow protection device for bed patient's that adjusts to fit all patients. What is also needed is an elbow protection device for bed patients that correctly positions, cradles and suspends the patient's elbow above the bed surface. Further, it would be advantageous to provide an elbow protection device for bed patients that allows for full flexing of the patient's arm without causing the elbow protection device to become misaligned.